In The Dark Of The Night, Please Save Me
by OddDangerSpiritualCyberLover17
Summary: As Cheyenne goes to spend the night with Ray, she begins to feel alone and scared.


Henry Danger Fanfiction

In The Dark of The Night, Please Save Me

Summary: As Cheyenne goes to spend the night with Ray, she begins to feel alone and scared.

Chapter one: How It All Happened

Every so often, in the month of May, I would get to spend the night with my dad, Ray. But, my mother really makes me go spend some quality time with him. When I spend the night with Ray, he really makes my stay a fun-filled stay. Now, since I'm older, I have to walk all the way from my mother's house to Junk N' Stuff all by myself.

Every time I stay with Ray, my mother always calls me and asks if I'm okay. I always tell her that I'm okay but sometimes, I'm not so sure. When I stay in the man cave, Ray lets me sleep on the couch. But why? Well, I'll tell you that story.

When I was five years old, it was my first night ever with Ray and I was so excited. Ray was 24 at the time. When we went to bed that night, I had drunken so much soda that I had to pee. While I was sleeping on the left side of Ray's bed, I turned over and over because I had to use the bathroom really badly. Well, since I couldn't hold it in much longer, I decided to use the bathroom on Ray's bed. Well, the bed was almost soaked. It also trinkled underneath Ray's shirt and Ray woke up, and I started crying. That was when Ray went into the man cave living room to call my mother. Well, she picked me up and she took me home.

Well, I also wetted the bed at home. That's when my mother called Ray and Captain Man came over to help me. Okay, that happened when I was 7 and Ray was 26. Now, my mother threatens me. She said if I wetted my bed again, she would call Captain Man and he would have to deal with me. Well, that's when I decided not to wet the bed anymore.

Now, I can go to the bathroom all by myself late at night because now she leaves the bathroom light on and she also knows that I am scared of the dark.

(Well, are you ready to figure out what happens next? Well, here we go!)

Chapter Two: Going Over To Ray's

Part 1

Ten years later…

After school, Henry, Charlotte, and I would go to Henry's house and hang out. When we got in, Piper started yelling about her texts from Marla about style. I sat down on the couch next to Henry and I took out my algebra homework and we began working on it.

While we were working, Mrs. Hart was coming in from outside.

''I didn't know that Charlotte and Cheyenne were here,'' Mrs. Hart told Henry while looking at me and Charlotte.

''Well, yeah, mother. They're here to help me so that I don't flunk Algebra.'' Henry told his mother.

Then, Mrs. Hart's phone started ringing. She then went into the kitchen so that she wouldn't disturb us while we were doing our homework.

''Okay. Captain Man drove 2 miles from Junk N' Stuff to Swellview Jr. High to pick up his daughter on Monday. He then drove 3 miles from Junk N' Stuff to the Swellview bank with his daughter Monday night. How many miles did Captain Man drive and what was the speed of the Man Van?'' I asked Henry and Charlotte.

''I have no idea,'' Henry told me. Then, Henry's mother came back into the living room.

''Cheyenne, sweetheart. Your dad from Junk N' Stuff just called me and you're going to be staying with him tonight,'' Mrs. Hart told me while we were finishing our algebra homework.

''That's great!'' I told Mrs. Hart.

Then, her phone rung again.

''So, Cheyenne. How come you don't like spending the night with Ray?'' Charlotte asked me. Then, I got frustrated.

''First of all, Ray is so busy fighting crime with Kid Danger and second of all, when I stay down there with Ray, he turns all of the lights off in the Man Cave, and that's why I can't sleep. I'm really afraid of the dark! I need help!'' I told Henry and Charlotte. Then, Henry's mother came back into the living room.

''Cheyenne, your mother just called me. She said that she is on her way down here to pick you up. Go ahead and pack up your things. Your mother will be here in a few minutes,'' Mrs. Hart told me. Then, I got up off of the couch and I went up to Henry's room to get my stuff.

When I got back down with my things, my mother was standing in the doorway. That was when I ran up to my mother and I hugged her.

''Mama!'' I yelled to my mother as I was hugging her.

''Cheyenne, baby. How was school?'' Mama asked as we were heading out the door to the car.

''It was okay. I had fun.'' I told my mother.

''I'm glad you did, baby,'' my mother told me as we were getting buckled up. Then, my mother started up the car, and then, we started pulling out of the driveway and we were on our way to Junk N' Stuff.

While we were driving to Downtown Swellview, I started getting tears in my eyes. I was looking out the window when all of a sudden, the car came to a halt in front of Junk N' Stuff. When my mother got out of the car, I began to panic.

''Mama…'' I started calling my mother's name.

''Yes, baby?'' My responded as she was opening my door.

''I don't want to spend the night with Ray…I-I…w-w-want…t-t-to…g-g-go…h-h-home…'' I told my mother.

Then, she looked inside Junk N' Stuff's door to see if Gooch was watching us. Apparently, he was.

''Baby, why don't you want to spend the night with Ray?'' Mama asked me as she was pulling me into her chest.

''When Ray turns off the lights in the Man Cave, I scream. What if he does the same tonight?'' I asked my mother as my eyes stopped pouring tears.

''When we get down there, baby, I will ask him if he can leave the Man Cave living room lights on for you but I cannot promise you anything,'' My mom told me as we were walking to the entrance of Junk N' Stuff.

Then, I held on to my stuff as we were walking in. When we walked in, Gooch and I did our usual greet, and we headed to the elevator. When Mom pressed a button, the elevator doors opened and we went in. When we were in, the elevator doors shut. That's when Mom pressed the down button. When Mom pressed the down button, we waited for the fall, and then, the elevator started moving really fast. As it was moving fast, Mom and I screamed until we got down to the bottom. When we got down to the bottom, we fell and we were on top of each other. After we got up off of each other, the elevator doors opened. We then walked into the Man Cave.

Part 2

When we walked into the Man Cave, the Man Cave was covered in rose petals. When we looked around for Ray, my eyes glimmered when I saw the dinner table. My mom sat me down on the couch and she went into the sprocket.

After about ten minutes later, Mom came walking out with Ray. When Ray saw me sitting over at the dining area, he ran over to me and started hugging me and kissing me.

''Cheyenne, I was so worried about you. Did you get my text?'' Ray asked me.

''Uh…what text?'' I asked Ray, confused.

''The text that I texted you asking you if you was okay,'' Ray told me. Then, I remembered.

''Oh! That text!'' I told Ray, remembering the text.

Then, Mom took Ray over to his desk to talk about my fear of the dark.

When Mom got back with Ray, I started crossing my fingers.

''Well, mama. What did Daddy say?'' I asked my mama.

My mama then looked at Ray and then, Ray putted his hands over my hands.

''Sweetheart, I understand about your fear of the dark but don't worry. I'll make sure the Man Cave living room lights stay on tonight as I'm going to bed. I promise I'll take good care of you because you, my loving daughter, is my top priority, and I'm never ever going to break that promise,'' Ray told me. Then, my mother came over to me and started kissing me.

''Do you have my cellphone number?'' My mama asked me.

''Yes, mama.'' I told my mother.

''Do you have your grandmother's cell phone number?'' My mama asked me as she was heading to the elevator.

''Yes, mama. I have all of the cell phone numbers that I need. Can you please just leave?!'' I asked my mother, frustrated. Then, my mom got into the elevator and the elevator doors began to close.

 _Now, I have a night all alone with Ray since Schwoz is gone out of town to see his sister who looks like a horse. What could possibly stand in my way now?!_ I asked myself as Ray was sitting beside me, eating Chinese food. Then, I took some Chinese food and began eating it.

Chapter three: Duty Calls For Me

Part 1

While I was eating dinner, Ray triple-beeped Henry. At about 6:30, Henry came down to the Man Cave. As we were eating dinner, the crime alert rang out and Henry and Ray ran over to the screens.

''What's up, Gooch?'' Ray asked as he was looking at Gooch on the screen.

''There's a robbery in progress,'' Gooch told Ray.

''Where?'' Ray asked as he was looking back at me.

''At the Swellview mall. Dr. Light is stealing jewels and crystals to make his ultimate death ray. You must stop him.'' Gooch told Ray and Henry.

Then, Ray and Henry went over to where I was to transform.

''Shall we?'' Ray asked Henry. Henry then looked at me and then, looked back at Ray.

''But what about Cheyenne? Should we take her with us?'' Henry asked Ray.

Ray then looked at me and looked back at Henry.

''Okay, Henry. Let's try her out.'' Ray told Henry. Then, he walked over to me.

''Cheyenne, sweetheart?'' Ray called my name.

''Yes, daddy?'' I responded to Ray like I was interested.

''How would you like to be my sidekick? Henry and I would love for you to be a part of the team.'' Ray asked me.

''You mean become a part of the team?!'' I asked Ray, surprised.

''Sure. In fact, I can teach you even more.'' Ray told me. Then, I hugged him. That was my sign for saying yes.

''Thank you! Henry, give me Ray's back-up bubble gum tube,'' I told Ray as Henry was giving me Ray's back-up bubble gum ball tube. Then, Ray and I held hands.

''Shall we?'' Ray asked me and Henry.

''Let's blow some bubbles and fight some crime,'' I told Ray and Henry.

Then, we chewed our bubble gum balls and we stood in position. Once we stood in our positions, we began to blow bubbles. Once we blew the bubbles, the bubbles popped and the gum did its magic changing us into our super hero selves.

''Huh…'' Captain Man said while he was looking at my costume. My costume was a duplicate of Captain Man's except for the hairstyle. My hair was put up into two pigtails. Then I looked at my watch. Seven o' clock. _Time to get going._ I told myself. Then, I started running to the tubes.

''Let's go!'' I said as I got into Captain Man's position over his tube.

''Hey. Wait for me.'' Captain Man told me.

Then, Captain Man got into his positon and I placed my hands over his waist and I held on tight. Then, Captain Man tapped his belt buckle and his tube started coming down around us. Kid Danger did the same and his tube began to come down around him. When both of our tubes descended, we were ready to go.

'' Call it, Cheyenne!'' Henry and Ray told me. Then, I got off of my cell phone and I placed it in my toolbelt.

''Right. Up the tube!'' I said and all of us went up our tubes to the Man Van.

Part 2

It took us an hour and a half to get from Junk N' Stuff to Swellview mall. When we got to the Swellview mall, Captain Man told us that we had to split up to look for Dr. Light. He also said that if one of us caught Dr. Light, we were to report back down at the front entrance and he would call the cops from there.

Once Kid Danger and I understood the plan, we then began to split up. Captain Man took the left flank, Kid Danger took the right flank, and I took the top flank. Within minutes, Captain Man and Kid Danger met up at the front entrance, with no luck. That meant that I still had a chance.

While I was searching, I found the Swellview Jewelry store. It was still open at 8:30. When I went in, I was really quiet, trying not for Dr. Light to see me. When I got really close to him, I jumped out in surprise. Dr. Light then turned around and saw me.

''Who are you?'' Dr. Light asked me as he looked at me.

''I'm Girl Danger, Captain Man's daughter sidekick.'' I told Dr. Light.

Then, Dr. Light turned around. It looked like he was getting ready to attack me.

''What are you going to, Girl Danger? You're a weak opponent for me to fight,'' Dr. Light asked me as he was preparing his light cannon attack.

''I'm here to bring you to justice. Bring it, Dr. Light,'' I told Dr. Light. Then, Dr. Light started blasting his light cannon.

As I was dodging every single light ball, I realized that light could reflect upon a mirror but there wasn't a mirror around. Then, I decided to hide behind the counter but a few minutes later, he blasted through and glass shattered onto the floor. After the glass shattered, I realized that a few pieces of glass were caught. One piece was caught in my left knee cap, one in my right knee cap, one in my left elbow, one in my right elbow, and one in my hair. As I tried getting up, the pieces of glass that were in my left and right knee caps started cutting way deeper. Well, that's when I started crying out in pain.

A few minutes later, Dr. Light targeted his light cannon at me.

''Say bye-bye to your father, Girl Danger,'' Dr. Light told me.

Then, I waited for the light cannon to hit me.

When the light cannon hitted me, I was thrown back onto the bottom floor and I hit it hard. Before I got knocked out, I saw two blue blurs. One with brown hair and one with blonde hair. I felt a pair of arms pick me up and carry me to an ambulance. Then, I heard a female voice saying: ''I'm really sorry your mother couldn't save you.''

Then, I passed out.

Chapter Four: I Want To Go Home

When I woke up, I was in a hospital. There were busy people and nurses asking me how I felt when I needed anything. What I really needed was my family but I didn't know where my mother and father was. So I waited for the next nurse to come in.

''Hi, Cheyenne. My name is Kylie.'' She said. She seemed nice and all.

''Hi, Kylie.'' I said.

''Do you need anything, Cheyenne? You really should eat.'' Kylie said.

''Actually, I need my mom, Nikki, and my dad, Ray. Have they come to check on me at all?'' I asked.

''Well, sweetie. Your mom said something came up and she had to leave. But, Ray has been doing some paperwork. When you get released tomorrow, he's going to take you home. It's okay, though, because I'm going to be checking on you every week.'' Kylie said.

''Oh. So you're a chiropractor because my back has gone out of place?'' I asked.

''You're funny.'' Kylie said. Then, I started crying.

''Cheyenne, are you okay?'' Kylie asked as a couple of nurses were taking glass out of my knee caps and elbows.

''I…want…to…go…home,'' I told Kylie as they were pulling the glass pieces out.

''I know you want to go home, Cheyenne, but, you will tomorrow. I promise.'' Kylie said to me.

At about nine-thirty, the nurses stopped wrapping my knees and elbows up, and they left the room. Well, except for Kylie.

''Cheyenne. If you need anything during the night, press the nurse call button and I will come.'' Kylie said as she was heading to the door.

''Kylie.'' I called Kylie's name.

''Yes, Cheyenne?'' Kylie responded.

'' Can you leave my door opened? I'm really afraid of the dark.'' I asked Kylie.

''Of course, sweetie. I will leave your door open.'' Kylie said. Then, she propped the door open, told me good night, and she left.

When I went to sleep, I started tossing and turning.

'' _Ray! Don't leave me! I told you not to leave me! Please don't leave me! Ray?! Ray?! Ray!''_ I said in my sleep. Then, I woke up screaming.

''Ray!...Ray!...Kylie…Kylie!'' I said as I pressed the nurse call button. Then, at about eleven, Kylie came into the room.

''Cheyenne, are you okay?'' Kylie asked me.

''I'm really scared, Kylie. I can't go back to sleep,'' I told Kylie.

Then, Kylie came over to me and placed a hand on my arm.

''Kylie.'' I called Kylie's name as I was crying.

''Yes, Cheyenne?'' Kylie responded.

''When do I get to see Ray?'' I asked Kylie.

''Whenever you want,'' Kylie said.

''Right now, please? I really need him.'' I told Kylie.

''Of course, sweetie. I'll get him right now.'' Kylie got up and left the room to get Ray.

Within minutes, I could hear Ray bursting down the hall and I smiled when the older man stopped himself at the doorway.

''Cheyenne.'' Ray said as if my name would break him.

''Daddy.'' I said, sitting up.

What I really need right now is for my super heroic dad to come across the room and pull me into his arms and never let go. As if reading my thoughts, he did just that. I sobbed into his chest as all of the images from the night before were haunting me. After a little while, I pulled away and noticed Ray had a couple tears in his eyes as well.

''Why are you crying, daddy?'' I started laughing.

''I thought you would hate me.'' Ray said.

''Why?'' I asked as the older man took his thumbs and wiped the tears from my eyes.

''Because it's all my fault.'' Ray said, looking into my eyes.

''No. It's not.'' I said, shaking my head.

''I should have gotten there faster. I should of never taken you with me to defeat Dr. Light. I should of never made you Girl Danger.'' Ray said, rambling.

''But, daddy. Girl Danger is the greatest thing that's happened to me.'' I said over him.

''Cheyenne, you're really important to me and I don't want anyone to hurt you.'' Ray said, practically crying.

''Daddy, you're stuck with me.'' I said, with a wink. Then, Ray and I went back to sleep.

Chapter Five: A New Home

Part 1

The next day, Henry, Charlotte, and my mother came to see me. Ray left us alone to finish the paperwork so that he could take me home. After they said they were sorry for my loss, they were quiet and it felt weird. Finally, Mother got frustrated and she got up and left the room mumbling.

''Henry, can I ask you something?'' I asked and he looked up at me.

''What is it, Cheyenne?'' He asked.

''Did anyone mention a girl?'' I asked and he looked up at me.

''What do you mean?'' He asked.

''There was a girl. I think she was a superhero because she lifted me off of the ground and she setted me on a stretcher in the ambulance. She told me she was sorry she couldn't save my mother.'' I said, remembering the events of last night as the tears started to flow from my eyes.

''Cheyenne?'' Kylie's voice asked from the hallway.

''Yeah?'' I asked.

''Are you ready to go home?'' Kylie asked.

''We'll see you at work. Or school. Whichever comes first.'' Henry and Charlotte said, squeezing my hand and then leaving.

''I hope these are okay. Ray has your old clothes but I thought you might like some clean ones after being in a hospital gown all day.'' Kylie said, handing me some clothes.

''Thanks.'' I said, taking them to get changed.

After I got changed into my clothes, I stepped out of the bathroom in my new clothes, looking back at myself in the hospital room mirror. I wore a red and blue dress along with blue leggings underneath the dress and blue dress shoes with the Captain Man logo.

I walked over to see Ray talking to Kylie and then, when he noticed me, he smiled.

''Hey, baby. Looking sweet.'' Ray said, clicking his fingers.

''Kylie picked it out for me.'' I said.

''Let's get going then, little miss pretty princess.'' Ray said and I looked down.

''It's the same dress.'' I said. Then, Ray and I had our usual banter and babble. It felt really good for some reason just for it to be the same as always.

Part 2

I noticed Ray passed the building of Junk N' Stuff. I placed my hands on the windows and started crying. The notice said it was being taken down.

''Daddy…, what's happening to Junk N' Stuff?'' I asked Ray as I was crying. When Ray saw me crying, he immediately stopped the Man Van and I got pulled into his chest.

''Oh…sweetheart. Don't worry. I moved the Man Cave and the store. You remember Portal when you were five? I talked about him a couple of times but, he helped me with shooting it across the dimensions and stuff. Don't really understand the science of it. But anyway, we're somewhere bigger and the Man Cave is more secure.'' Ray said as he was reassuring me.

''Oh.'' I said as I stopped crying and I leaned my head against the window. Then, Ray continued driving.

Ray pulled up to a nice looking store, and inside was all of the junk and stuff from Junk N' Stuff, inside. Gooch, Henry, and Schwoz looked to be having a conversation as we walked in. The bell on top of the door rang as we did as well so Gooch, Henry, and Schwoz immediately snapped their heads in our direction.

''Cheyenne!'' All three of them said at the same time, giving me hugs.

''How are you feeling, Cheyenne?'' Gooch asked, with his hands on my shoulder.

''Better.'' I smiled.

'' See, there's our little hero.'' Schwoz said, ruffling my hair.

''Okay, sweetheart. Check this out.'' Ray said, pulling me by the hand over to the wall where there was a giant spiral staircase. Ray pulled me up the steps and I tried my best to keep up. Once we got to the top, there was a gigantic living room with a big flat screen tv in front of my eyes.

''Wow!'' I said, tracing the lines of the walls.

''Now, sweetheart, come here.'' He said, pulling me by the hand to the hallway on the other side of the room where there was some stairs that led up somewhere.

''Ray, slow down! Please don't let me go!'' I laughed.

''This leads to our bedrooms.'' He said, pointing up.

''But where do Gooch and Schwoz sleep, daddy?'' I asked, concerningly.

Then, Ray placed a hand on my shoulder.

''They live behind the shop, sweetheart. Theirs is a tiny two bedroom apartment. Portal and Schwoz built this just for me and you.'' Ray said, waiting clearly for my reaction.

''It's amazing.'' I said, looking around.

''And!'' Ray said, shouting loudly, pulling me towards an elevator on the space between the two sets of stairs, leading to mine and Ray's rooms.

''The Man Cave?'' I asked. Ray pressed a button and surely enough, there was a giant drop. After the elevator closed, I hugged Ray. Oh, how it felt good to be there. Ray stumbled a bit but then, he wrapped his arms around.

Chapter Six: Love and Laughter

Part 1

I can't really remember my first week living with Ray. I mean I was mostly sleeping and once in a while, Daddy would come in and see if I was okay. So, I didn't see why Kylie needed to come over, but I would tell her exactly that.

Ray was trying to cook dinner for us and I was waiting by the couch for Kylie when we both heard a ring. Ray picked up the phone and I looked down at my watch. It was Gooch.

''Hey, Kylie.'' I heard Ray say.

''What's up, Gooch?'' I asked.

''Cheyenne, you and Ray need to get down to the Game Stop in the mall. Cyborg is there. Be careful.'' Gooch said, and then, he disappeared.

''Who was that?'' Ray asked me.

''Gooch says that Cyborg is at the Game Stop in the mall and we need to get down there fast.'' I said.

''Huh. Well, Kylie just canceled. Said something came up but she'll be over tomorrow to check on you.'' Ray said.

''Gum?'' I asked, handing Ray a piece of gum that got us into our costumes.

''Thank you.'' He laughed.

As we entered the Game Stop, Cyborg was terrorizing my mother. He had the ability to go in and out of any virtual game or program, but he could also bring stuff back with him.

''Stop right there, Cyborg.'' Ray shouted.

''Captain Man and his daughter sidekick, Girl Danger. Huh, Robin said you weren't going to be around anymore.'' Cyborg said.

''What are you talking about?'' Ray asked.

''Who cares, daddy? Let's get him.'' I said, running at Cyborg but then, he punched me and I went flying across the room into some PS3 games.

''No!'' Ray shouted and then, I heard punching and lots of it.

I tried to keep my eyes open, but something was pulling me into darkness. I woke when I recognized the familiar costume of the woman who saved me that night, picked my mother up, and then, she was gone. But, she was here again in a flash. She picked me up in her arms and then, all of a sudden, we were outside. She was then wiping something over my forehead.

''Who…are…you?'' I asked.

''Shhh. I'm going to stay here until Captain Man is finished with Cyborg. You've suffered a concussion and you can't fall asleep.'' She said.

''But I'm so tired.'' I yawned.

''No, Cheyenne, sweetie. You need to stay awake.'' She commanded.

But we never did finish the conversation because soon, Ray emerged with Cyborg apprehended and the press was everywhere. My mother was returned to my grandmother and Ray was carrying me out in his arms, trying to avoid all the reporters.

Part 2

Ray had kept me up all night and Kylie was coming to see me that morning. When she got there, she rushed over to me because Ray had told her that I had gotten a concussion. She waved a bright light in my eyes and then, she looked over at Ray.

''She's fine. But you should really be more careful next time.'' Kylie said.

''I know. I'm sorry for rushing you over here.'' Ray said, looking down at the ground.

''Now, you should get this girl up to bed and I'll make you guys some lunch for when you wake up.'' Kylie said, crossing her arms.

I raised an eyebrow at her but she just pushed the pair of us towards the bedrooms.

I laid back on my bed, staring up at the ceiling while Ray tried to busy himself with something rather than obsess over whether or not I was okay. I let out a sigh and he practically ran over to me.

''You okay, sweetheart?'' Ray asked me.

''I don't know, daddy.'' I said in all honesty.

''What do you mean?'' He asked as I sat up, looking at him. His eyes were a hazel color, which made the chocolate brown in mine seem plain.

''I mean I can't even save my mother. I'm just so useless.'' I said, exhausted with myself but, he grabbed my face in his hands and stared right into my plain eyes.

''You are not useless, baby. You just need some time to heal. Okay, baby?'' Ray said and I bit my lip and nodded.

He seemed very serious about the subject so when I agreed, he let my head go and sat back down.

''What was that for?'' I asked, rubbing the side of my face.

''I have seen too many heroes lose someone important and then, they end up losing themselves.'' Ray said, looking somewhere off.

''I won't.'' I said, with another nod of my head and he looked at me.

''You can't.'' He said, teary-eyed.

I then held my arms out and he hugged me. Then, I was crying. I don't know why but Ray holding me brought back the memories of all that had happened and I just couldn't keep it in, anymore.

He then jumped onto my bed and he just held me while I cried myself to sleep.

After I fell asleep, Ray walked down the stairs to Kylie. He had planned on staying up with me but, the smell had brought him down. He sniffed the air and it smelled similar to that of a dog, and Kylie found herself watching the man. His eyes were closed so that she couldn't see the color in them, but, she took a mental picture of all of the contours on his face as he seemed to be looking up with a slight smile.

''Like what you see?'' Ray's voice asked, and Kylie blushed.

''Sorry. You were just kinda standing there.'' Kylie said.

''I would stare too, with a whole hunk before me.'' Ray said, running his hands down his shirt.

Kylie's mood deflated quickly and she dropped the spatula on the pan, causing him to look at her.

She had learned that Ray had quite the ego, and it made him really unattractive.

Ray noticed this and shifted a little before coming over to the side of her. He waited for her to begin cooking again when he stepped behind her. She felt his breath on the back of her neck.

''I didn't mean to be so-'' Ray began but was cut off when she turned around inches from his face.

''Cocky?'' She asked, leaning forward into him.

'' Yeah.'' He said, swallowing.

''So…How is Cheyenne?'' Kylie asked, killing the mood once again.

''I'm not sure. She doesn't really talk to me about it, and just now, she cried herself to sleep. I just want to help her but I don't know how.'' He said, trailing his fingers down her arms.

''Well, you just have to be there. For her.'' She said, taking a breath in between.

''You think? She means an awful lot to me and I don't like seeing her so upset.'' Ray said, looking down at the floor.

Kylie reached out and lifted his chin to look back up at her.

''What you're doing now is twice as much as what anyone did for me.'' Kylie said and the pair locked eyes.

Ray squinted for a minute. He just thought she was some snarky occupational therapist.

''What do you mean?'' Ray asked.

''I lost my brother a long time ago. Forever, it had just been me and him. My parents were gone long before. I wasn't much older than Cheyenne, and I had to learn to live on my own.'' Kylie said, tears forming in the sides of her blue eyes.

Ray reached up and pushed them away with his thumbs but, it wasn't enough. So holding the sides of her face gently, he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. When he pulled away, fear struck his face.

''I'm so sorry. That was very unprofessional.'' Ray said, but, Kylie put her finger up in between his lips.

''Don't be sorry. Just do it again.'' Kylie said in a voice that made him quiver.

Ray did as he was told, which just so happened to be as I was walking down the steps.

''Get a room!'' I said and Kylie laughed. Ray backed away from her nervously, blushing and scratching the back of his head.

''So, Cheyenne. How long have you been standing there?'' Ray asked.

''Long enough that if I wasn't starving to death, I would of lost my appetite.'' I said, motioning to my stomach.

Kylie laughed and served us lunch. I watched interestingly at the awkward shared glances between the two and I knew that this is going to be one heck of a ride.

Chapter Seven: The Open Secret

Part 1

The next day, my mother came to see me. Kylie and Ray watched as my mother was playing with me. Kylie looked and realized that I was happy with my mother.

''So, Cheyenne,baby. Do you want to go back home with me?'' My mother asked me.

''I don't know, Mama.'' I told my mother before Kylie and Ray looked away from us.

When Kylie and Ray looked away from us, my mother grabbed a hold of me and started dragging me to the elevator.

As my mom dragged me to the elevator, Kylie and Ray heard me scream and they came to my rescue. While my mom dragged me closer to the elevator, Kylie and Ray started pulling me closer to them. The fight went on until my mother yanked me from their grasp and we got in the elevator. While we were in the elevator going up, Ray pressed the emergency alert button, ran to his tube, tapped his belt buckle, tube comes down, says ''Up the tube.'', and the tube sucked him up. Now, he's on his way to my house.

When we got back home, my mother ran me upstairs to my bedroom, and my mother comforted me as I was crying. After I stopped crying, I laid down on my bed and my mother left my room.

Then, as I was looking up at the ceiling, I heard someone climbing up to my window. I then got up off of my bed, I opened the window and Charlotte came in.

''Hey, Charlotte. What are you doing here?'' I asked Charlotte.

''Well, Cheyenne. I was wondering if you are hiding any secrets from me,'' Charlotte said to me as she was sitting down on the bed.

''Secrets? What secrets?'' I said to Charlotte, suspiciously.

''Well, Cheyenne. I went to the mall this afternoon and I found this near the front entrance,'' Charlotte said as she was pulling out my locket from her blue jean pocket.

''How did you know that was my locket?'' I asked Charlotte as she gave me my locket back.

''Well, Cheyenne. I opened it up and found this engraved inside on the front side of the heart-shaped locket.

It said: _To: My favorite sidekick daughter with love. From: Your superheroic dad._

After I looked at the engraving, I opened the heart-shaped locket and I saw a picture of me on the left side, and a picture of Ray on the right.

Then, I closed the heart-shaped locket.

''Okay. Did you know...'' I started saying.

''That you're Girl Danger?'' Charlotte ended my sentence.

''Shut up!'' I told Charlotte.

''Okay.'' Charlotte said.

''I'm Girl Danger.'' I told Charlotte.

''I know. I figured that out,'' Charlotte told me.

Then, before Charlotte left, I looked out the window and the Man Van was parked in our driveway.

''Charlotte, leave!'' I told Charlotte.

Then, Charlotte climbed out of my bedroom window.

Part 2

After Charlotte climbed out of my bedroom window, I closed the window. Then, while I was sitting on the bed listening to music, I heard arguing downstairs.

When I went downstairs, I saw my mother cussing Kylie out. Ray saw me and he ran to me.

'' Cheyenne, sweetheart. Are you okay? Are you hurt?'' Ray asked me as he was checking me over for injuries.

''Dad, I'm okay. But...what if my mother doesn't let me see you again?'' I asked Ray as I heard my mother call Kylie a baboon.

Then, Ray pulled me close to his chest.

''Don't worry, Cheyenne, sweetheart. I talked to her about this while you were in your room.'' Ray started saying to me.

''And what did she say?'' I asked Ray. Then, Ray placed a hand on my left shoulder.

''She said that it was okay. She also said that we could spend more time together,'' Ray told me.

Then, my mother and Kylie came over to where Ray and I was.

''Well, what happened, mother? Did you and Kylie stopped fighting?'' I asked my mother.

Then, my mother came over to me and she hugged me.

''As a matter of fact, baby, we did. But, there's a slight problem, baby,'' My mother told me.

''What is it, mother?'' I asked my mother.

''Well, baby. While Kylie and I settled our differences, Charlotte pulled me aside and told me that you were Girl Danger.'' My mother told me.

Then, I sat down on the couch and started crying.

Ray then sat down on the couch and he held me as I was crying.

After about ten minutes, I stopped crying and I looked up at my mother.

''So...um...mother?'' I called my mother's name.

''Yes, Cheyenne, baby?'' My mother responded.

''Does that mean I get to see Ray whenever I want to?'' I asked my mother.

Then, my mother got mad.

''Let me think...No!'' My mom told me.

Then, she dragged Kylie and Ray out the door.

''Ray!'' I started screaming Ray's name. Then, Ray looked back at me.

''Cheyenne!'' Ray screamed my name.

''Daddy, I'm scared!'' I told Ray. Then, Ray and Kylie pushed my mother back.

''Don't you worry, sweetheart! I'll get you out of this! You'll see!'' Ray told me.

Then, my mother pushed my daddy and Kylie out the door. Then, she slammed the door.

''Cheyenne, baby. Why didn't you tell me this?'' My mother asked me.

''Because, mother, I was afraid that you would be mad at me.'' I told my mother.

Then, my mother got up into my face.

''You're grounded until next Saturday. No video games, no tv, no cell phone, and no...I mean no going out patrolling with Ray. Now go to your room.'' My mom told me.

Then, I went back upstairs to my room. When I got to my room, I slammed the door and started punching the Captain Man cut-out. Once I did that, I began to calm down. _Two weeks. That's all I need to get my revenge._ I told myself as I laid down on the bed, looking up at the ceiling.

 **(Will Cheyenne ever get back with Ray? Well, that's coming up next so stay tuned!)**

Chapter Eight: Saturday Sleepover Event

Part 1

Two weeks have passed and I'm ready for this Saturday night. Why? Because I'm going to be spending the night with Ray again. This is going to be the best night ever.

At 4:00, my mother came to my room and told me to pack my overnight bag. Plus, she also told me that I was ungrounded. Well, I was glad to finally be ungrounded. _Now, I get to see Ray whenever I want to. Tonight is going to be the best night ever!_ I told myself as I was packing my overnight bag.

After I packed my overnight bag, I came downstairs to my mother.

''All right, Cheyenne, baby. Are you ready to see your daddy, Ray, Cheyenne?'' My mother asked me.

''Sure, mother.'' I told my mother. Then, just before me and my mother headed out the door to the car, Henry and Charlotte came in.

''Henry...Charlotte. What are you doing here? I thought that I was supposed to meet y'all at the new Junk N' Stuff.'' I told Henry and Charlotte.

''Well, Cheyenne. We were supposed to meet you at the new Junk N' Stuff but there has been a change of plans,'' Henry told me.

''Well, what happened?'' I asked Henry and Charlotte.

Charlotte looked away and started talking to my mother. Henry then placed his hands on my hands.

''Cheyenne...while Ray and I were watching the news, we heard something about one of Ray's friends. All of a sudden, Ray told me and Charlotte to come and get you and when we left, Ray started crying. Cheyenne, Ray needs your help!'' Henry told me. Then, I grabbed my overnight bag and ran to the door.

''Cheyenne, baby. Where are you going?'' My mom asked me before I headed out the door with Henry and Charlotte.

''Mama, I have to help Ray. He really needs me!'' I told my mother.

''Okay, baby. Be careful!'' My mother told me. Then, we left.

 _There is something wrong with that girl._ My mom said to herself as she was heading back to her spot on the couch.

Part 2

When we got down to the Man Cave in the new Junk N' Stuff building, Ray's head was lying on the dinner table and you could even hear him crying. That's when all three of us started arguing.

''You first, Henry,'' I told Henry.

''Uh-uh. You first, Charlotte,'' Henry told Charlotte.

''Why me?'' Charlotte asked Henry.

''Because you know how to deal with Cheyenne when she's upset,'' Henry told Charlotte.

''I can't deal with Ray. He's not my problem,'' Charlotte told Henry.

While Charlotte and Henry were arguing, I decided to head over to where Ray was and I sat right beside him and I placed my hand on his left shoulder.

''Daddy, are you okay?'' I asked Ray as I peeked under his arms to see his sullen upset eyes look at me.

''Sweetheart...I'm just so upset right now,'' Ray told me.

''What are you upset about, daddy?'' I asked Ray. Then, he picked his head up off of the dinner table and he looked right at me.

''Okay. Do you remember Brad when you was four?'' Ray asked me. Then, I began to recall Brad.

''Yes. I do remember him, daddy. He got hit by the beam and it turned him invisible. Right?'' I asked Ray.

''Right. Let me tell you what happened. Invisible Brad was dating Kylie, the nurse that was really nice to you and me,'' Ray began telling me.

''Continue, daddy.'' I told Ray.

''Well...when Kylie and Invisible Brad were on their way back here, a bus was coming their way and they didn't know what to do. The bus wouldn't slow down...'' Ray told me before he began breaking into tears again.

'' What happened to Brad and Kylie?'' I asked Ray before I began to break into tears.

''Brad and Kylie got hit by the bus.'' Ray told me.

''Oh.'' I told Ray. Then, we both startd crying. Ray pulled me into his chest and we both letted it out. After ten minutes of crying, we began to calm down.

''So, daddy. Do we have to go to their funeral?'' I asked Ray before I pulled myself away from Ray.

''No. I don't want to see you anymore upset than you already are. But, we can go and pay our respect,'' Ray told me as he got up off of the couch.

''Okay, daddy.''I told Ray. Then, Ray went over to the t-shirt rack. When he got back with three t-shirts, we were wondering who those were for.

''So, guys. Are you ready to have a fun-filled sleepover with Cheyenne and me?'' Ray asked Henry and Charlotte as they were looking over at me.

''So, Cheyenne. Are you ready for a fun-filled sleepover?'' Henry asked me.

''Sure. Why not?!'' I told Henry.

Then, Ray started handing out t-shirts to us. Charlotte and Henry wore the orange t-shirts while Ray and I wore the yellow t- shirts. On the front of the t-shirts, it says: _Ray's and Cheyenne's weekend of fun!_ After we looked out our t-shirts, Ray decided to cook dinner. Once Ray got done cooking, we all sat at the dinner table and Ray served us some dinner. While we were eating, Ray started talking about sleeping arrangements. Once we all ate dinner, it was 6:30.

''So, Cheyenne. Since this is your weekend, what would you like to do first?'' Henry asked me.

Then, I decided on what we should do together.

''How about we play Dodge or Dare?''I asked Henry, Ray, and Charlotte.

''That sounds like loads of fun. How do we play?'' Henry asked me.

''Well...you roll the dice and then, you move your piece to the number it says on the dice. Then, you take a dare card. Once you take the dare, there is no backing out. If you land on a dodge bomb, then all of the players have to take a dodge card. The goal of this game is to survive. Everybody understand?'' I explained to Ray, Henry, and Charlotte.

''We understand, Cheyenne,'' Ray, Charlotte, and Henry told me.

''Great! So...um...Ray? Where did you put my Dodge or Dare game?'' I asked Ray.

''It's in your new room, in the closet upstairs.'' Ray told me. Then, I went to go get the game.

When I got back down to the Man Cave, Ray, Charlotte, and Henry were over at the screens.

''Guys. What's going on?'' I asked Ray, Henry, and Charlotte as they were watching the news.

''There's been another robbery.'' Gooch told me.

''Where?'' I asked Gooch.

'' At the Swellview Weapon Emporium. Brother Blood is stealing the weapons to make his ultimate death must stop him. Be careful, Cheyenne. He's very dangerous.'' Gooch told me.

''Don't you worry, Gooch. This girl can handle danger.'' I told Gooch. Then, Gooch disappeared.

After Gooch disappeared on my whiz watch, I went over to where Ray, Henry, and Charlotte was and I pulled Ray over to me.

'' What is it, sweetheart?'' Ray asked me as I gave him the concerned look.

''Daddy. Another robbery has tooken place.'' I told Ray.

''Where, sweetheart?'' Ray asked me.

''At the Swellview Weapon Emporium. Brother Blood is stealing weapons to make his death robot that will destroy us all. We have to stop him.'' I told Ray.

Then, Henry came over to where Ray and I was.

''We have to go to the Swellview Weapon Emporium,'' Ray told Henry as he was handing me a piece of bubble gum.

''But, Ray. That is on the far side of town.'' Henry told Ray.

''I know, Henry. That's why we're taking the Mancopter this time,'' Ray told Henry.

Then, we got into position. Once we chewed the bubble gum, we began to blow the bubble. Once the bubble popped, the gum did its magic changing us into our superhero selves.

''How about we play one more game of ping-pong?'' Kid Danger asked Captain Man.

''We can't j-just...'' Captain Man said before he got cut off by me.

''Come on, guys. There's no time. Play when you get back!'' I told Ray and Henry.

Then, Ray and I got into our positions and we were ready to go. Henry then tapped hsi belt buckle and his tube finally came down around him.

''Call it, Cheyenne!'' Captain Man told me.

Then, I texted my mother back and after I did that, I placed my cell phone in my tool belt.

''Right. Up the tube!'' I said.

Then, we went up the tubes. Now, we're on our way to the Swellview Weapon Emporium, in the Mancopter.

Part 3

Once we got to the Swellview Weapon Emporium, Captain Man landed the Mancopter on the roof and then, we got out.

When we got out of the Mancopter, Captain Man told us to go ahead and jump.

Kid Danger went first. Once he got down to the ground, he went to find a good hiding place so that we could attack Brother Blood.

Then, I was the next to jump. I looked behind me and Captain Man was standing right behind me.

''Don't worry, sweetheart. I'll be right behind you,'' Captain Man told me.

Then, I closed my eyes and jumped off. When I landed, I felt like all of my bones were broken because I landed on the ground hard. Then, Captain Man jumped. When he was coming down, he was about to land on me. I then got out of the way and he landed safely. Captain Man then came over to me and he helped me up. Then, all of us got together and started sneaking up on Brother Blood.

When Brother Blood got closer to us, we jumped out in front of him.

''Hold it right there, Brother Blood,'' Ray yelled out as we were standing by his side.

''Well, well, well...If it isn't Captain Man, Kid Danger, and Captain Man's daughter. Huh, boss said that you weren't going to be around anymore.'' Brother Blood said while pointing at me.

''What are you talking about?'' Kid Danger asked Brother Blood.

''Who cares? Let's get him,'' I told Captain Man and Kid Danger. Then, Captain Man and I joined hands and we started attacking Brother Blood.

When we were attacking Brother Blood, Pain bot came out of hiding and started hurting me and Kid Danger. After Captain Man defeated Brother Blood, he called the cops, and when the cops showed up, he handed Brother Blood and his Pain bot over to the police. Then, Captain Man carried both of us back up to the roof and we got in the Mancopter.

When we got back, it was around 8:30. Henry, Charlotte, and I decided to go upstairs to the bedrooms to get ready for bed.

When we came back downstairs, it was 8:45. We still had until ten o' clock to do whatever we wanted to do. Then, just as soon as Ray got dressed for bed in his room, he came back down to the Man Cave.

''So, Cheyenne. We still have an hour left. What do you want to do?'' Ray asked me.

Then, I looked at the ping-pong table and then, back at him.

''How about if I challenge you to a ping-pong match?'' I asked Ray.

''Okay, sweetheart. But what if I win?'' Ray asked me.

''If you win, I would have to sleep on the couch tonight,'' I told Ray.

''But what if you win?'' Ray asks me, challengingly.

''If I win, then you get to sleep with me tonight,'' I told Ray.

''While wearing duckie pajamas?'' Ray asked me.

''It's a deal.'' I told Ray while we were shaking on it. After we shook on it, we went over to the ping-pong table and started playing ping-pong.

30 minutes later...

The game was tied 30-30. Next point wins. As I was about to serve the ball to Ray, a thought went through my brain. _What if I win the game? If I won the game, then Ray would have to sleep with me. But, it could be a game changer. What if I lost the game? Then, that means that I would have to wear duckie pajamas and sleep on the couch._ I said to myself.

Then, we continued to stare at each other.

''Tied game, Cheyenne. Next point wins,'' Ray told me, challengingly.

''I know, daddy. That's why I decided to change things up a bit. Hey, Schwoz. Bring your cousin in here,'' I told Ray as I looked at Schwoz and told him to go and get his cousin. Then, Schwoz went into another room to get his cousin.

A few minutes later...

Schwoz came out from the other room with his cousin. His cousin was very big and really fat. He favored Schwoz. Then, Ray looked at Schwoz and then, he got really mad.

''Schwoz, I told you not to bring strangers down to the Man Cave that we do not know,'' Ray explained to Schwoz.

''But, Ray. You said as long as they're family,'' Schwoz told Ray.

Then, Ray's anger began to ease.

''Fine. He can stay,'' Ray told Schwoz.

Then, before we began playing again, I went over to Larry, and I told him how to distract Ray. When he understood the plan, I went back to my position and we began playing ping-pong.

While we were playing ping-pong, Ray lost his focus on winning and when he looked over at the tubes, he saw Larry and his dog, Lady, eating spaghetti together. Ray thought that was sick so when I served the ping-pong ball to him, he didn't hit it back to me.

''32 to 30. The girl wins!'' Schwoz said as he was holding my hand up in the air. Ray then looked back. He couldn't believe that he lost to his own daughter. After Schwoz letted my hand go down, I danced around Ray, grabbed his ping-pong champion belt from his waist, and I held it up for Henry and Charlotte to see.

3 minutes later...

''Good game, Cheyenne. I'm so proud of you,'' Ray told me.

''Thanks, daddy. And by the way, the duckie pajamas are laying on my bed. Go and put them on. I'll meet you up there in a minute,'' I told Ray. Then, Ray went upstairs to my room to get changed into his duckie pajamas.

At about 9:55, I went upstairs to my room. Henry and Charlotte went to Ray's room and Schwoz and Larry slept in the Man Cave.

When I got in my room, Ray was on the right side of my bed. Well, I took off my bedroom slippers, got into bed, tucked myself in, scooched over to Ray and I placed my hands around Ray to make sure he wouldn't leave me. Then, Ray turned over and he looked at me.

''Cheyenne, baby?'' Ray called my name.

''Yes, daddy?'' I responded.

''Sweet dreams, baby. Welcome home,'' Ray told me. Then, he hugged me and I hugged him. After that, we fell asleep.

During the night, someone came into my room, dragged me out of bed, carried me down the stairs, carried me to a car, got me in and buckled me up, and then, drove off. Whoever it is, they better not hurt me or cause trouble.

 **( What will happen to Cheyenne? Will Captain Man and Kid Danger come to her rescue? Will her mother be brung to justice or will she die trying? Well, all of those questions will be answered in the next chapter so stay tuned!)**

Chapter Nine: Mothers Know Best

Part 1

When I woke up the next morning, I was back in my room at my mother's house. I was tied up in a chair, and when I tried moving out of the ropes, the ropes began stinging my arms and hands.

After I tried getting loose, I saw my cell phone. It was on my dest. As I tried moving to it, I heard footsteps and they were heading to my bedroom door. I quickly used my teeth to grab my cell phone and then, I dropped my cell phone onto my lap.

When the door opened, I saw my mother. She was dressed like a gangster and her hair was all frizzed up. She even had a knife. When she came into my room, I started to tense up.

''It's okay, Cheyenne, baby. I'm not going to hurt you,'' My mother told me.

''Well, why do you have me tied up?'' I asked my mother. Then, my mother came over to me and she started cutting the ropes off of me.

''Listen, baby. I didn't know what to do when Ray took you away from me. But, when I saw you run off, I thought that you were heading into trouble so...I decided to follow you. When I saw you change into your Girl Danger costume, I got really mad. So... after you and Ray went to sleep, I decided to kidnap you and take you back home with me. I hope you can forgive me,'' My mother told me.

Then, just as soon as everything caught up with me, I got really mad.

''Forgive you? Nope. I'm not going to forgive you. In fact, I'm going to call Ray right now and tell him what happened. Then, Captain Man will come over here and deal with you.'' I told my mother.

Then, when I told my mother that, we began to fight each other.

Once my mother pushed me down to the floor, I got back up and pushed my mother out the door.

Once I pushed my mother out the door, I shutted my door, activated my cell phone, and started to call Ray.

Meanwhile, in the Man Cave...

''Cheyenne!'' Schwoz started calling my name.

''Cheyenne!'' Charlotte started calling my name.

''Cheyenne, where are you?!'' Henry called my name as he was looking up and down the tubes.

''Guys. I don't think we'll find Cheyenne here.'' Ray said while he was sitting over at his desk.

''Why, Ray?'' Henry asked Ray.

''Because, Henry, if Cheyenne was here, we'd find her a lot quicker,'' Ray told Henry.

Then, everyone went back searching for me.

While everyone was searching for me, the crime alert went off. That's when Ray and Henry ran over to the desk.

''What's up, Gooch?'' Ray asked Gooch.

Gooch hesitated for a minute and then, he looked back at Ray and Henry.

''Cheyenne got kidnapped!'' Gooch told Ray and Henry.

''By who, Gooch?'' Ray asked Gooch, questioningly.

''By her mother, Nikki,'' Gooch told Ray.

''Where is she keeping Cheyenne?'' Ray asked Gooch, hesitantly.

''At her house,'' Gooch told Ray.

''Thanks for the info, Gooch,'' Ray told Gooch. Then, Gooch disappeared off of the screen.

''Shall we?'' Ray asked Henry.

''Let's blow some bubbles and fight some crime!'' Henry said with some enthusiasm.

Then, Ray and Henry got into their positions near the couch. After they got into position, they each got a bubble gum ball out of their bubblegumball tubes and popped one into their mouths. Once they chewed the bubblegum, they began to blow the bubbles. Once they blew the bubbles, the bubbles popped and the gum did its magic changing Ray into Captain Man and Henry into Kid Danger.

''Let's go!'' Ray told Henry. Then, Ray and Henry got into their positions over their tubes. Once they got into their positions, Henry's and Ray's cell phones started buzzing. They looked at the text that I sent them telling them to hurry because my mother kicked the door back open and I couldn't hold her off.

''Henry, there's no time for texting. Cheyenne could be in grave danger, we have to hurry,'' Ray told Henry as Henry was trying to text me back.

''Right.'' Henry told Ray. Then, he placed his cellphone back in his toolbelt just as Ray did.

Then, they tapped their belt buckles, and the tubes began to come down around them. Once the tubes came down around them, Ray's phone began to buzz again. He then took his cell phone out of his belt buckle and looked at the text that my mother sent him.

''Ray! This is a life and death situation. We'll answer the text just as soon as we get to Cheyenne's house in the Man Van.'' Henry told Ray. Then, Ray placed his cell phone back in his belt buckle and then, he looked up.

''Call it!'' Ray told Henry.

''Up the tube!" Henry said. Then, the tubes sucked them up.

Now, they are on their way to my house to rescue me.

Part 2

Meanwhile...at my house...

My mom and I were still fighting. While we were battling, my mom tried to stab me with the knife. I ducked each and every stab my mom tried to make but as I ducked the next stab, my mother held down my leg, and she took the knife and cutted it. After she cutted it, she backed away and I saw blood dripping down my leg. That's when I started crying out in pain.

Captain Man and Kid Danger were at my bedroom window. When they heard me scream, Captain Man opened my window up, and they both climbed into my room. When my mother turned around, she saw them and she dropped the knife onto the floor.

''Hold it right there, Nikki!'' Captain Man said to my mother.

''Captain Man and his sidekick, Kid Danger. What are you doing here?" My mother asked Captain Man and Kid Danger.

''We're here to rescue Cheyenne from you!'' Kid Danger told my mother.

''You're an evil pscycotic mother that should be put behind bars!'' Captain Man told my mother. Then, my mother got really angry. Once my mother got angry, she grabbed the knife off of the floor and then, Captain Man and Kid Danger began fighting my mother.

While Captain Man and Kid Danger were fighting my mother, I got up off of the floor and decided to join them. Once Captain Man and my mother were pushing each other, Kid Danger tripped my mother up and my mother then fell down the stairs. As I watched my mother fall down the stairs, I started laughing.

When my mother reached the last stair, Captain Man and Kid Danger decided to jump from the staircase. Once they jumped, my mother then got up and started flinging Captain Man and Kid Danger around like plush dolls.

When I looked down and saw my mother flinging Captain Man and Kid Danger, I got really mad. So mad that I had to wait to see what my mother was going to do next.

When my mother saw me, she flung Captain Man into the kitchen and she then flung Kid Danger into the living room. _I had to do something. I couldn't just let my mother hurt Captain Man and Kid Danger. Now is the time for revenge._ I told myself. Then, I slid down the staircase and once I did slid down the staircase, I did a backflip and I was now in front of my mother.

''Cheyenne, let me get up and hurt Captain Man and Kid Danger,'' My mother told me. Then, as she tried getting up, I pushed her back down.

''No, mother. I'm not going to let you do that.'' I told my mother. Then, my mother pushed me and I fell into the coffee table.

Once I fell into the coffee table, I got back up and saw my mother getting closer to Kid Danger with the knife. That's when I decided to get up and take action.

Once my mother got close to Kid Danger, I grabbed her, grabbed the knife, and then, I stabbed her. Right into her heart.

She then fell to the ground and did not move. I couldn't believe it. I killed my own mother.

I pulled the knife out of her and I dropped it onto the floor.

All of a sudden, my heart broke into two. Black ooze from my heart oozed into my soul. Once it did that, I broke into tears.

When Kid Danger and Captain Man heard me crying, they came running over to my sides. Captain Man then picked me up off of the floor and he held me close to his chest.

''I...lost...my...grandmother...because...of...a...heart...attack...and now, I...lost...my...mother. I...don't...have...no...family...left,'' I told Captain Man and Kid Danger. Kid Danger then placed a hand on my left shoulder.

''Hey. You have Ray and you even have me.'' Kid Danger told me. Then, I stopped crying and I then looked over at Kid Danger.

''You really think so?'' I asked Kid Danger as Captain Man helped me dry my tears.

''I know so, Cheyenne. Come on. Dinner at Ray's and a movie awaits,'' Kid Danger told me. Then, Captain Man carried me to the Man Van. Once he got me strapped in at the back, he went around to the driver's side, got in, buckled up, and then, he started driving off to the Man Cave.

 **( Will Cheyenne be going to the funerals? Will she be able to adjust to a new lifestyle? Well, all of those questions will be answered in the next chapter. So stay tuned!)**

Chapter Ten: A New Life

Part 1

3 days later...

Well, what can I say? My mother's dead, my grandmother's dead, Brad's dead, and Kylie's dead. Now, I don't have anyone to talk to.

Well, there's Schwoz but, he doesn't make the problem better. He makes it worse. There's Charlotte but I only see her at school and at work but I'm very shy when I talk to her. There's also Henry but, he doesn't know what to do when I get very upset. Ray is the only one who I go to when I have a problem. Going to him is very calm and now, I can share my thoughts and emotions with him.

Since my mother cutted me and it was very deep, now, I have to have blood transfusions every few days because if I don't, then the leg could go into shock. But who gives me the blood that I need? Well, I'll tell you.

When I was five and when Ray was 24, we had to go to the doctor for our monthly check-up. After the doctor checked Ray and me out, he asked my mother what was our blood type. Well, she told him that she didn't know so he sent in a few nurses to come in and blood test us. As they were sticking the needle into my vein, Ray grabbed a hold of me and pulled me in close to his chest. Well, it took them about ten minutes to draw blood from both of us. After they drew blood from us, it took them about five minutes to realize what blood type me and Ray had. They then sent that report to Dr. Wentz and Dr. Wentz then came back into the room. He then told my mother that Ray and I had type O blood which meant that we could donate blood to anybody that needed it. Now, Ray can donate his blood to me.

After the blood transfusion appointment with Dr. Wentz at the Swellview Medical Clinic, Ray and I went to Debbie Putch's house for ice cream. While we were over at her house, Ray decided to go outside to call Schwoz. While Ray was outside, I was sitting with Debbie in her room and while we were sitting in her room, eating ice cream, all of a sudden, I started crying uncontrollably. Debbie then placed her bowl and my bowl of ice cream in the freezer and she then comes back to comfort me.

While Debbie was comforting me, her mother came in to see what was going on. Debbie then told her mother that she was going outside get Ray so she got up and went out the door. Mrs. Putch then started hugging me and comforting me.

About ten minutes later, Debbie came back in with Ray. Ray then came into Debbie's room and saw me sitting on Debbie's bed with my head in my hands. Ray then sat beside me and started rocking me until I calmed down.

About five minutes later, I calmed down and I sat myself up to eat some ice cream. When I ate ice cream with Ray, I felt like I was relaxing and cooled down. Ray then placed his arm around me.

''It's good to have you back, kiddo,'' Ray told me. Then, I smiled.

''Well, Dad. I'm glad to be back.'' I told Ray as I was eating the last bit of my ice cream.

After we ate ice cream, we thanked Mrs. Putch and her daughter, Debbie, for the good time and then, we left to go back to the Man Cave.

Part 2

At 3:30, Henry and Charlotte came down to the Man Cave, wearing tuxedos and dresses.

''What's with the fancy ghetto?'' I asked Henry and Charlotte. Then, Schwoz came over to me with a tuxedo on.

''We're going to your mother's, your grandmother's, Brad's, and Kylie's funerals,'' Schwoz told me. Then, I looked at Henry and Charlotte and then back at Schwoz.

''Do I have to go?!'' I asked Schwoz while tears were coming out of the sides of my eyes. Then, Ray came out of the sprocket wearing a black tuxedo with a white collared shirt on underneath, black pants, black shoes, and a blue tie.

''Relax, kiddo. You're going. If they ask you if you want to see the bodies, say no and then, walk out to the Man Van.'' Ray told me. Then, he went to go get my light pink dress.

When he came back, he helped me put the light pink dress on, and Schwoz helped me put on my white tights. Ray grabbed my light pink dress shoes from underneath his desk and he helped me get into them. After he did that, he then brushed my hair and putted it into two pigtails to make me look cute.

After Ray got me ready, Gooch came down to the Man Cave. When Gooch came down to the Man Cave, he got out his camera and started taking pictures of us. After he took pictures of us, Ray then explained to us the procedures about what we're expecting to happen when we get to the Swellview Funeral Home. After we understood what Ray was explaining to us, we each began to split up.

Ray, Henry, and I took the tubes and Schwoz, Gooch, and Charlotte took the elevator. Once we got to the vehicles, Ray, Henry, and I got in the Man Van while Charlotte, Schwoz, and Gooch got in Schwoz's car.

Once everyone got buckled up and everything, Ray and Schwoz started their vehicles and began pulling out of the parking lot of Junk N' Stuff. Once we pulled out of the parking lot, we turned to the left after getting out of Downtown Swellview. Now, we are on our way to the Swellview Funeral Home.

Part 3

When we got to the Swellview Funeral Home, Ray and Schwoz parked their vehicles and once they parked their vehicles, we got unbuckled and we all got out. Once we got out of the vehicles, Charlotte saw her mother and ran over to her. They then went in. Gooch, Henry, and Schwoz decided to go in while Ray and I stood beside the Man Van.

''Cheyenne, sweetheart. Do you want to say goodbye to your friends and family that passed away? Or do you want to stay here in the Man Van until I get back?'' Ray asked me.

I then looked up at the clear blue sky and then, back at Ray. _If you want to say goodbye now, Cheyenne, then now is the best time to do it before we go to the Swellview Memorial Gardens._ I told myself.

''Sure, daddy.'' I told Ray. Then, Ray and I held hands and we went inside.

When we were inside, everybody was in the body visitation room. As Ray setted me down, I heard my Aunt April crying over my mother. I knew that this was a bad idea. _But, now is the time to let the guilt out._ I told myself. Then, I walked over to where my mother's body was. As I was looking into my mother's casket, I started crying uncontrollably. Charlotte's mother came over to me and she pulled me into her chest. After she calmed me down, I went over to my grandmother's casket. As I looked into my grandmother's casket, tears began to flow from my eyes again. Henry's mother saw me crying and she pulled me into her chest. Once I stopped crying, she pulled away from me and I then continued looking around. I then saw Ray. He was heading towards Invisible Brad's casket. As Ray looked inside Invisible Brad's casket, tears welled up in his eyes. When he turned around, he saw me and then, I ran to him. Just as soon as I got pulled into his chest, we both started crying.

After we cried for a long time, we decided to go to the Man Van and sit. After about five minutes after 4:15, everybody came out of the funeral home. Charlotte and her mother, Riya, got in their car, Henry and his whole family got into their van, Aunt April, Uncle Russell, and Dristan got into their car, Aunt JoJo, Uncle Eddie, and Grandpa Billy got into their car, and Schwoz and Gooch got into Schwoz's car.

''What's going on?'' I asked everybody. Schwoz then got out of his car and came over to my side.

''Everybody's going to the Swellview Memorial Gardens. The bodies are going to be given a propal burial. No words. No songs. No nothing.'' Schwoz told us. Then, we began to wonder why.

''Why?'' I asked Schwoz. Then, we saw the devil get into the car that held my mother's body.

''I don't know, Cheyenne. But I heard that the devil is going to kill someone. It could possibly be you.'' Schwoz told me. Then, he got into his car.

 _Well, what could Schwoz mean when he says that there'll be another death? Whatever it is, I hope I don't get to be a part of it._

I told myself as we were driving out of the Swellview Funeral Home parking lot. Then, we took a left once we got out of the Swellview Funeral Home parking lot. Now, we are on our way to the Swellview Memorial Gardens.

Part 4

When we got to the Swellview Memorial Gardens, there was no parking lot but there was a road that led around the graves. We each parked our cars and vans one behind another. Once we parked the Man Van, Ray got out but I wouldn't dare move.

''Kiddo, what's the problem?'' Ray asked me. Then, tears began to flow from the sides of my brown eyes. Ray then went over to my side, opened the door, unbuckled me, and he started holding me.

When I got done crying, I looked up at Ray and then, down at the ground.

''I don't know, daddy, but I'm afraid that I will be put to death because the devil knew that I killed my mother.'' I told Ray. Then, Ray placed me on his shoulder.

''Don't you worry, sweetheart. I'll make sure that you won't get brought up.'' Ray told me. Then, I stopped crying.

''You promise, daddy?'' I asked Ray. Ray then looked at the tent that was about to get full of people and then, he looked back at me.

''I promise sweetheart.'' Ray told me. Then, we began to sit down.

As we were sitting down, the pastor began asking everyone of who the four people that died were related to. Then, the devil said my name and everybody looked at me. I went up to where the pastor and the devil was standing. Then, as I was standing, the ground began to open up and I almost fell in. Well, my left hand began to hold on to the ground while my right hand and legs were slipping.

''Let the girl suffer for what she did!'' The devil told everyone.

''What did she do? Yeah! What did she do?" Mrs. Hart and Henry Hart asked the devil.

''She disobeyed one of God's commandments. She killed her mother which is against God's commandments. She should burn in Hell for what she did. Who else wants to join her?'' The devil told everyone. Then, my right hand slipped and I screamed. Ray then ran over to where I was and he pulled me up and when I didn't realize it, Ray pulled me into his chest.

''It's okay, sweetheart. You're safe.'' Ray said to me. Then, he handed me to Siren Hart.

''Daddy, what are you doing?'' I asked Ray. Ray then looked at the devil and then back at me.

''I have to stop the devil before he invades your grandmother's, Brad's, and Kylie's bodies,'' Ray told me. Then, he went behind the Man Van to change. When he came back out, he was wearing his Captain Man costume.

''Hold it right there, devil!" Captain Man said to the devil as he caught him trying to invade my grandmother's dead body.

''Captain Man. What are you doing here?!" The devil asked, surprised.

''I'm here to stop you from invading Cheyenne's friends and family's bodies.'' Captain Man told the devil. Then, the devil got into position across from Captain Man and then, they started fighting.

While they were fighting, I watched as Captain Man was dodging the devil's fireballs. He was so quick and agile on his feet.

But, as I watched them fight, one of the devil's fireballs got Captain Man and he fell on a dead person's grave. When he looked up, I saw Captain Man's left cheek bleeding and I saw his left eye bruise up and I also saw Captain Man's lip bleed.

That's when I decided to get off of Mrs. Hart's lap and ran to where Captain Man's limp body was.

''Dad, are you okay?'' I asked Captain Man. Captain Man looked at me as he got up.

''I'm okay.'' Captain Man told me. Then, as Captain Man and I were looking at each other, another one of the devil's fireballs hitted Captain Man and he fell back down.

''Daddy!'' I screamed. Then, in my mind, my anger emotion took over and on the outside, I began to get really mad. I then looked at the devil and sw him going back to kill the others. Then, I ran towards him.

''You leave me and my ohter living relatives alone!'' I told the devil.

Then, I pushed the devil down and when everyone saw me, they started clapping and cheering me on. As I was pushing the devil towards the open hole, the devil used his tail to trip me up. When I fell, it caused the ground to rumble and my mother's, my grandmother's, Brad's, and Kylie's spirits got out of their caskets and they helped me take down the devil. After my mother's spirit pushed the devil into the flaming hole, I looked and the spirits were going to heaven. Once they were gone, I looked at the stone and realized that Captain Man was gone. I then knelt down to the ground and cried.

Henry and Charlotte came over to my sides and they tried calming me down. As Charlotte touched my arm, there was a burn that was flaring red on my left arm. I started hissing and crying.

5 minutes later...

Ray came out from behind the Man Van. When he saw Henry and Charlotte kneeling by my sides, he knew that something was wrong so he decided to come over and he picked me up off of the ground. He then carried me to the Man Van, went over to the passenger's side, opened it up, placed the seat, buckled me up, shutted the door, ran to the driver's side, got in, shutted the door, buckled up, started the Man Van up, and he managed to get out of the Swellview Memorial Gardens without no problem, took a left, and went back the way we came. Now, we're on our way back to the Man Cave.

 **( Is Cheyenne going to be okay? Is she going to have problems getting to sleep or will she have no problems? Well, all of those questions are going to be answered in the next chapter, so, stay tuned!)**

Chapter Eleven: The Dream

When I woke up, I was back in the Man Cave. Everything seemed normal except for the fact that Ray and Schwoz were sitting on both sides of me. I then opened my eyes and saw Ray looking back into them.

''Are you okay, kiddo?" Ray asked me as I tried sitting up on the pillow that my back was on.

''I don't know. The last thing that I remembered was that I was saving Captain Man and the spirits of my dead relatives and friends were helping me defeat the devil. Is Charlotte and Henry okay?'' I asked Ray as Schwoz was placing an ice pack wrap on my burn.

''Charlotte and Henry are fine. They are at their homes safe and sound.'' Ray told me.

''But what about my dead family and friends? Are they safe?" I asked Ray with a concerned look in my eyes. Ray then placed a hand on my other shoulder.

''They're in heaven now. You don't have to worry about them because they're with God. You've got me to worry about." Ray told me. Then, I started laughing.

''What's so funny?" Ray asked me.

''It's just that you're indestructible. I don't have to worry about you.'' I told Ray. Then, Ray laughed along with me. After Ray and I stopped laughing, we got ready for bed.

After we got ready for bed, Ray and I went back into the Man Cave and we laid down on the couch. Once we laid down, Ray closed his eyes and placed his arms around me.

"Good night, Kiddo. See you in the morning for school.'' Ray told me. Then, he fell asleep.

After he fell asleep, tiredness setted in and I began to close my eyes and fall asleep. After I fell asleep on Ray, a picture of a meadow came into my mind and the dream began.

In the dream...

I was standing in a meadow full of flowers and I saw four people in white clothes and angel wings looking back at me. I then decided to follow them to a picnic blanket where a tea party was set. As I sat down, the angels looked my mother, my grandmother, Brad, and Kylie. They were really nice and they had good table manners.

''Can you please pass me the lemonade, Cheyenne?" My mother asked me. I then passed her the lemonade. While we were having a good lunch together, a thought came into my mind. I had to share it with them.

''So. I'm glad the torture is finally over. Don't you?" I asked my mother, my grandmother, Brad, and Kylie. My mother and my grandmother looked at each other and then, they looked back at me.

''You're still in terrible danger, girl.'' My grandmother told me. I was completely baffled.

''How? I defeated the devil.'' I told my grandmother.

''It's the heart-shaped locket, miss. There's only one and the devil is destined to find it.'' Kylie told me.

Then, I held the heart-shaped locket in my hands. _But what could they mean about this heart-shaped locket? That it's cursed? That's it!_

 _All of the accidents that has happened so far is causing me misery._ I told myself.

''Don't worry, Cheyenne. Thou art alive. Thou art still living.'' Brad told me after we were playing soccer.

Then, they disappeared in the beautiful sunset. After that dream, I dreamed of nothing at all.

 **( What will happen next? Will Cheyenne meet a cute boy? Well, all of those questions will be answered in the next chapter. So stay tuned!)**

Chapter Twelve: Familiar

It was the weirdest thing, as Ray took me to school almost every day, there wasn't no trouble. _Maybe he was my good luck charm?_

I could barely focus on History as my dad was on my mind. As I was walking out of the classroom, I was wrapped in a burn-hurting hug from Charlotte.

''I'm so glad you're back.'' Charlotte said. I then looked to see Henry walking away from us giving me a look and I just hung my head. I felt Charlotte's hand on my arm and she smiled at me.

''He'll come around. He just doesn't know how to help you.'' Charlotte told me.

''Cheyenne, can I talk to you?" Ms. Shapen asked.

''Yes?'' I said.

''Now, I know you've had some troubles these past couple of weeks but you've missed a very important test on Puerto Rico. I'm going to have to ask you to make it up.'' Ms. Shapen said.

''How?" I asked.

''You can stay after school to help with the musical. Talk to the stage director." Ms. Shapen told me.

That was just great.

I walked onto the stage and was a bit overwhelmed by all of the students. People pushed past me with large carts, holding set pieces and costumes as I attempted to get to the stage director.

''Hey!" I asked, grabbing the next female student who passed me.

''Yeah?" She asked, clearly looking busy.

''Where's the stage director?" I asked and the girl pointed me to an orange-haired boy.

I thanked her and the girl rolled her eyes, but I focused my attention on the orange-haired boy with the large headphones around his neck, talking to four different girls.

''Um...royal blue than baby blue for the sky. Make sure the bells are gold, not yellow and put the church on the left side of the stage for the beginning of the second act.'' He said and it amazed me as each person left with their question answered.

''Hey." I said, pulling him aside.

''What do you need help with, sweet thing? Colors of costumes, placement of pieces, delivery of lines?" He asked.

''First of all, thank you. Second of all, I don't really have anything to do.'' I said, and he laughed.

I laughed,too, in a state of embarrassment but he placed his hand on my shoulder and I didn't feel so bad.

''I call everyone sweet thing, don't take it personally. What's your name?'' He asked, flashing me a smile.

''Cheyenne.'' I said.

''I'm Ortho." He said.

''Nice to meet you, Ortho. It looks like you could do with some help.'' I said, smiling.

''Really?'' Ortho said.

''Of course. Helping people is what I do.'' I said, proudly.

''All right, Supergirl. Follow me." He said, winking his left eye.

"Sounds like a plan.'' I said, snapping my fingers.

''Here, wear these. They make you look more like a director." He said, taking a pair of headphones and putting them around my neck.

I almost got hit a couple of times on my way, with so many people shouting at me to get out of the way. Where was I supposed to be.

''Do you know how to paint a castle?'' Ortho said, tossing me a brush and I fumbled to catch it. Once I did spun the brush in my fingers, but, it dropped on the floor.

''Don't strain yourself there, SuperGirl.'' Ortho laughed and so did I as I picked it up and followed him to a blank canvas. After about a half an hour later, there was a beautiful castle on the canvas and my hand cramped.

''I feel like a giant bug stepped on my hand.'' I said, laying against the tile floor on my back.

''I'm surprised no one came in here.'' Ortho said, laying out on his side.

''Yeah. Where's all the raging students about shirt colors and missed entrances.'' I said and Ortho laughed.

''We're not all bad. It's just your first time.'' Ortho said.

''I guess.'' I shrugged.

Then, I heard my phone buzzing. I got it out of my back blue jean pocket. I looked at the screen and realized that it was Ray. When I realized it was Ray, tears formed on the outside of my brown eyes and I started crying.

''Hey, Cheyenne. Are you okay?'' Ortho asked me. I then looked up at Ortho.

''I...want...to...go...home...to...my...dad...Ray.'' I told Ortho. Then, Ortho helped me calm down.

''Don't worry, Cheyenne. You'll go home to your daddy just as soon as we get done here. We don't have long.'' Ortho told me. Then, I placed my cell phone back in my blue jean pocket.

''Hey, Cheyenne.'' Ortho said.

''Yeah?'' I asked, sitting up.

''You've got something.'' Ortho said.

''Where?'' I asked, bringing my hands up to my face.

''Right there.'' Ortho said, dabbing a bit of paint from his hand onto my nose.

''Hey. No fair.'' I said, reaching over but Ortho dodged me. I sat up on my knees to lunge forward but he had scooted away from me.

''Gotta catch me first.'' Ortho said, standing up to run to the other side of the art room. I stood up and chased him around until he tried to swerve one of the pieces and I was able to grab him by the side.

''Gotcha.'' I said.

''All right, you've got me.'' Ortho laughed as I grabbed hold of him. I liked to hear him laugh so I enjoyed this small torture I was putting him through.

''Yep and now, it's payback time.'' I whispered with my face in the crook of his neck as I began to poke at his sides. I tickled and he giggled, and it was an endless cycle until someone knocked on the door.

Looking up, there was a man who looked similar to Ortho, except he was much more serious. Ortho brushed off his clothes and blushed towards me.

''Cheyenne, this is my dad.'' Ortho introduced me to his dad.

''Hi." I said, but, he didn't look very friendly.

He motioned his hand and Ortho followed him out of the room. I waved but it was no effort as the man was not very pleased with me. I brushed myself off and decided to head home. Well, my new home but then again, going to Ray had always felt like home. Ortho followed his father out of the building until they reached his car. With a turn of the key, they were outside their building , and he followed his father silently down the elevator to where his lair was. The more the silence held on, the more nervous he got.

''Please talk to me.'' He said, whining.

''I enrolled you in school so that you could identify Girl Danger quicker, but instead, you spend your time lolly-gagging around musicals and messing with some girl in the art room." He said.

''Dad, wait!" He said, reaching out for his arm but he whipped around and smacked Ortho hard in the face.

''I told you not to pick your nose.'' He said, angrily.

''Sorry, dad.'' Ortho replied.

''Your mom and I maded you especially equipped to deal with pestering superheroes like Captain Man and his little sidekicks, so that we can build a retirement home and take care of Captain Man but unfortunately, it's still in the planning phase. So, I would prefer if you kept to managing your teenage hormones on your own time, not mine.'' He said, angrily.

''Yes, dad.'' He said.

''You're dismissed to rest.'' He said, and Ortho left.

I skipped happily into the apartment and noticed Ray waiting nervously by the elevator as I stepped in. I threw my backpack on the chair and he walked over and gave me a hug.

''Wow, Ray. Did you not get my text about staying after?'' I asked, stumbling backwards.

''I did, but then, you didn't respond to the one about being okay.'' Ray said, into my shoulder.

''Sorry. I got caught with the stage director, Ortho. We were painting sets.'' I said, and he pulled away,quickly. He had a smirk on his face.

''I see. My girl!" Ray said, slapping my back a little too hard.

''Why are you two so loud?'' Schwoz asked, coming into the room.

''Because my baby girl met a boy.'' Ray said.

''Oh, really?'' Schwoz asked.

''Yep. His name's Ortho.'' I said, proudly.

''Ortho...why does that name sound so familiar?'' Ray asked me.

''I don't know, daddy. I don't know.'' I said to Ray and then started shrugging.

 **( Next up, I got a talent from my dead relatives up above! Will I get to share it with Henry, Charlotte, Schwoz and Gooch? Well, that comes up in the next fanfiction! Thanks for reading and read more of my fanfiction! Please leave more comments so that I will know what to do when writing my next fanfiction! GirlDanger15 out!)**


End file.
